Control systems that automatically regulate ride height have been integrated into the suspensions of many vehicles. These systems rely on height sensors to provide real-time feedback on the distance or relative height between selected suspension components of sprung and unsprung vehicle masses. These data may be relayed to controllers that respond to height variations by adjusting compensating elements in the suspension to provide greater chassis stability. Accuracy in relative height measurement enables a more precise system response and thereby enhances vehicle performance characteristics including ride comfort and handling especially during cornering, acceleration, and braking.
Typical suspension height sensors use mechanical linkages connected between monitoring points in the suspension that convert linear displacement to a rotary motion. A contacting or non-contacting, electro-mechanical sensor converts this angular displacement to an electrical signal indicative of the relative height. However such systems often include mounting arms, sensor links and brackets, and a myriad of associated connecting fasteners and therefore increase part count and complicate assembly and servicing. Further, the exposure of these systems to the undercarriage of a vehicle increases their vulnerability to contamination and road debris that can cause damage or degrade long term performance and reliability.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a suspension height sensor for a vehicle that is simpler to assemble, more convenient to service, and reduces part count. Further, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.